My Masaki
by DinoXKyoyaVongolaD18
Summary: Shiba Tatsuya was a doll and the son of Shiba Miya, formerly Yotsuba, experimented by her to become the doll that he was now. That is all we know…what if that was all different? In one universe, that would've been his fate but that is not this universe. (Text is messed up; please read this on ArchiveOfOurOwn (AO3) under LoverOfKnowledge239.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

He hated them. He hated them with a passion. An aura of pure anger around him, he glared at the ones who incited this fury within him and awoke the slumbering dragon. How dare they?! How dare they try to to chain him, to separate him from his beloved? His eyes, a glowing wrathful emerald, pierced into the frightened eyes of his clan.

By all standards, Ichijou Masaki was a pleasant person. He was almost always serene and cool headed. But this? Never had Masaki been like this. No, the reason was simple.

His clan wanted to tie him to an unwanted marriage and separate him from his love, the only one who held his heart. How dare they?! He wanted to rage and rampage but controlled himself. Closing his eyes, forcibly calming himself, he let out a hiss.

Slitted emerald eyes, so much like a dragon's, opened and met those of the elders of the clan.

"Can you repeat that?" He hissed out harshly, George inching away from him warily, aware that Masaki was ready to erupt at any time.

"Masaki, you are almost at the age where you're eligible. So we, the elders, would like for you to marry. Of course, to help you choose a bride, we have candidates ready." The head elder stated as he gestured to a pile of files of aristocratic ladies on the table in front of Masaki.

Hearing that was the last straw for Masaki. Inside his mind, something snapped.

The dragon awoke.

Masaki growled and stood before angrily sweeping the files off the table. His power erupted and Masaki felt his calm fall away, his rage in his eyes as he glared.

"No. You have no right to do this to me. I will not let you." Masaki hissed out. The head elder moved to protest but fell silent when a glowing silhouette formed, a spirit animal that represented Masaki perfectly, a golden dragon. Coiling around the furious Masaki, the solidified red Asian dragon focused it angry gaze upon it's master's prey.

"No means no. For years now, I have let you dictate too much of my life. This, however, is the last strike. I will marry who ever I want and that is not up to you. If you try, I WILL end you like the insignificant pests that you are." At these words, a pressure was mounted upon the elders, showing just how serious he was.

"You brat! How dare you go against us?! We are you elders! Youshould just be quiet and obey. What can a brat like you do to us?" An elder, who obviously didn't believe Masaki would go through with his threat, arrogantly claimed. This proved to his fatal mistake, for soon after, his head was a blood splatter on the wall. The headless corpse of the elder fell to floor. All eyes turned from the murder to Masaki, who had his gun-like CAD pointed at the area where the elder's head used to be. Lowering it, cold emerald gazed apathetically at the murder he had just committed.

"Anyone else?" Masaki growled as he scanned the pale faces of the elders. Seeing them all shake their heads, he sheathed his weapon before sweeping out of the room, George following behind him. The moment the Ichijou heir left the room, the pressure vanished too. The elders all relaxed though their fear still remained.

From where he was sitting near the door and a seat to the left of where Masaki had just vacated a few moments ago, Ichijou Gouki smirked. Next to him sat Ichijou Satoru, the grandfather of Masaki and the father of Gouki.

"That child reminds you more and more like you, Gouki." Satoru sighed as he shook his head. Both grandfather and father cried not for the killing that Masaki had done. In fact, they approved of it.

"How, Father? I may have fought for my marriage but I never blew the head of an elder off." Gouki replied with amusement.

"No, but you did break bones. Unlike you though, Masaki lasted a little longer before he resorted to violence whereas you only lasted 15 minutes." Satoru scoffed, pride in his eyes for his young grandson.

"Oi!" Gouki half heartedly protested. Satoru only laughed softly.

"So, is there a specific reason why Masaki was so against this?" Satoru asked his son, ignoring the elders.

"Ah." Ichijou Gouki smirked, "There is actually a reason, or shall I say person."

"Oh? And who would this boy be?" Satoru asked in amusement.

"Boy?" Gouki asked in confusion before he finally understood and laughed boisterously.

"That makes so much more sense now! No wonder Masaki was so confused when he asked me if it was okay for a guy to like another guy and his hypothetical question on whether or not I'd be okay with him liking the same gender." Gouki exclaimed, "I was so worried for him, even with Midori telling me everything was okay with that knowing smile of hers. She probably knew about Masaki's predicament before I did."

"And are you okay?" Satoru questioned cautiously.

"Am I okay with what?" Gouki questioned back in confusion.

"With Masaki liking the same gender." Satoru clarified.

"Oh, that? Nah, I'm fine with it as long as he's happy. Besides, I can always have one of the girl's children named Masaki's successor. No way am I taking his heirship away from him over such a minor issue." Gouki shrugged nonchalantly.

Satoru chuckled before putting his curiosity into words, "So, who is our Masaki's infatuation?"

Gouki shrugged as he replied, "No idea. Masaki just said that it's some kid name named Tatsuya."

The name set off alarms in Satoru head and he blandly began to describe his suspicion, "Let me guess: black hair, azure eyes, inhumanly beauty, tall, abnormally intelligent, wields two gun-like CADs, insanely intelligent?"

Gouki fixed his father with a surprised gaze as he nodded slowly. Satoru sighed in exasperation all the while smiling ironically.

"Oyaji, you know who this Tatsuya kid is?" Gouki asked his father in curiosity. All that Masaki told him was what was just described by Satoru and the kid's name.

"Ah. If it's who I think it is, then it would seems that our Masaki will be in a war, trying to prove himself to his future in-laws." Satoru chuckled.

"Oyaji, who is this Tatsuya kid?" Gouki asked impatiently.

Satoru turned his head and stared at his son in amusement as he said, "The heir of the most dangerous and powerful clan of the 10 Master Clans, Yotsuba Tatsuya."

Gouki gaped as he gasped out in shock, "Yotsuba Tatsuya as in Yotsuba Maya's only child and the treasure of the Yotsuba clan, that Yotsuba Tatsuya?"

Sotaru nodded in confirmation and took in the sight of his now groaning son. In the background, several elders whimpered in fear and some even fainted.

"Of all people, why did Masaki have to choose the one who can easily kill him?" Gouki groaned, hanging his head.

Satoru fixed his pointed gaze on his son as he said blankly, "Like you and Midori? Looks like what they say is true: Like father, like son."

"Oyaji!" Came his son's protest, which prompted Satoru into a fit of laughter.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Welcome, Yotsuba Tatsuya

Contrary to what people said, Yotsuba Maya did in fact have human emotions. All her adult life, she wished for a legacy of herself, of blood and flesh: a son. But alas, she as incapable of it thanks to her tormentors and the experiments that they did on her.

Or rather, that's what she thought. Looking down at the sleeping babe in her arms, she felt tears gather in her eyes. Hugging her child close, she smiled wetly as she gazed at her son's features, memorizing it as she touched her son's soft cheek. More tears came when he raised a tiny hand and wrapped his fingers around her pointer finger and nuzzled into her touch.

She couldn't believe that she has been pregnant but the nine months that she went through for her child didn't lie. The first moment she held him, she felt an over encompassing love for him, one that rivaled or even overwhelmed her feelings towards her clan.

Now, a few days after giving birth to her babe, both mother and son sat in Maya's seat as the head of the clan, listening to the excited talk of her clan about the child. Each of the branch family heads, with the exception of the Shiba family, were present. She paid them no mind as she played with her son, tickling him and listening to his happy laughter.

"Maya-sama, what did the elders say about your son's magical capacity?" One branch family head, the Kuroba family head, asked the happy mother warily. Without looking up, Maya made a gesture and Eisuke stood, coughing to get everyone's attention, before he relayed his information.

"As of now, this information is to be spread throughout the family but not beyond it." The man warned before stating, "The Young Master is in possession of four great abilities, and retains his ability to use all magic."

A few moments later, the branch family heads all erupted in cheers and were dismissed by Maya absently to go tell their families. Hayama, Maya's guardian, smiled from he sat to her right.

"The Young Master sure is making waves already." The guardian chuckled as he watched his mistress play with her newborn child.

"Indeed he is. He's my little treasure though." Maya replied absently. Her absentees caused the guardian to smile in fondness

"Maya-sama, aren't you worried about the branch families?" Hayama asked seriously. From the moment that the Young Master confirmed to only be an embryo barely formed, Hayama made the resolution to protect both mother and son. And it was because of this resolution that made him so wary of the branch families.

His statement made Maya freeze before she looked up, fixing her solemn gaze on her guardian.

"How so?" The head of the Yotsuba asked as she considered his words. As a new mother and of a such a special child like her little Tatsuya, Maya too took her duty seriously, both as the Yotsuba clan head and a mother.

"Maya-sama, you know their ambition of having one of their own succeed you. With Tatsuya-sama born, that means that their ambition won't be fulfilled. They may instead try to get power by pushing the Young Master into an arranged marriage with one of their own and assassinate him then. Or they may even assassinate him out right or make him their puppet." Hayama stated as he considered the possibilities of what they could do to try and get power. Maya's gentle disposition gave way to her usual self, the Queen of the Night, and her eyes narrowed. Lips pursed, she hugged her child closer and rocked him when he let out a soft yawn. Only when he was asleep, and when she was sure that he was asleep, did she reply to her guardian's words.

"Let them come. I will make sure that none live after that. I will not have my son, my only treasure, fall into their hands. No, I will ensure their obliteration." She hissed out. Looking at Hayama, she nodded solemnly and, together, began to plan. Just let anyone of those fools try and touch her Tatsuya with their filthy claws. There will be nothing left of them. Maya and the main family will ensure it.

Mark her words: anyone who tries will have nothing to bury except body parts and ash.

Humming as she dressed, Maya gave herself a once over in the mirror and nodded in approval before she turned to her son, who laid on her bed, playing with his stuffed wolf.

"Tat-chan~," Maya cooed as she danced over to her boy and picked him up, "Let go and get you dressed~."

Her boy looked at her curiously, eyes blue and so very sharp, just like her own, babbled something unknown to her as he reached for her with a toothless smile of joy. Bringing him closer, she bumped noses with him with a laugh before settling him in a cradle and went off to get him dressed too. A few minutes later, she and Tatsuya, both dressed warmly for the cold weather outside, evident by the pure white snow that blanketed the lands of the Yotsuba mansion. Hayama, also dressed warmly, awaited her at the doors.

"We're ready~," Maya sung as she danced over to the guardian. Hayama looked at her and the Young Master and coughed to hide his laughter. Maya was dressed in a dark blue dress with a fur coat, a pair of ankle boots, and had a pair of leather gloves in one hand. Tatsuya had on an adorable green onesie with reindeer horns on the hood which was up on his head. That wasn't the funny part though. No, the funny part laid in the expression that the poor baby was making, one that screamed that he didn't like what was going on even though he had no idea what was going on.

Overcoming his urge to laugh, Hayama followed his lady to the car. Opening the door for her to get in, he closed it after she was in and settled, and got the driver's seat. After making sure that both mother and son were situated, he drove off towards the FLT headquarters.

A few hours later, the trio arrived at the company. Parking in the valet area, Hayama got out first and made sure that there were no threats around before opening the door to let his lady out. Maya was a sight. Her beauty was truly unparalleled, even by Miya, so it was fair when everyone stared at her. Her rich clothing and grace only seemed to attract more eyes. Uncaring of the audience, Maya reached for her pouting son, who Hayama had pulled out of the car and away from his fascination. Placed into Maya's arms, Tatsuya was adjusted and nuzzled into his mother's chest, a sight that was more than welcome by the ladies, who cooed at the adorable scene, and viewed in jealousy by the males. Maya didn't care and made sure that her son was comfortable before heading into the building.

Employees stopped to stare at the gorgeous woman who walked in like she own the place with a baby in her arms and the armed man following her. Ignoring the workers, mere peasants to her, Maya went to the elevators and got in. Hayama slipped in and made sure that they had their own before pressing the research lab level. As they waited, Maya scoffed at the sights that passed her.

"I feel quite sorry for Miya." She said suddenly. Hayama glanced at his lady in confusion and was deigned an answer from her.

"Miya's husband is a sorry excuse. If not for his genes, then I wouldn't have Miya marry him at all." Maya explained carelessly, uncaring of how she basically referred to her own brother-in-law as a donor. Hayama hummed in understanding and returned his gaze to the front. When they reached their level, Maya walked out first, heading to the lab when she met someone she didn't want to see. Pasting a cold smile on her face, she walked down the hall and towards him.

"Tatsurou, still well I see?" Maya enquired coldly, ignoring the woman that stood by the man.

"Ah, Maya-sama, it's good to see you again." The man greeted his sister-in-law awkwardly, knowing that the woman in front of him could easily get rid of him and there would be nothing he could do about it. Surprise etched itself on his face when he saw the baby that Maya was holding.

"Whose child is that?" He couldn't help but ask. Flinching, he awaited her response. Which response, he had no idea.

"Mine. This is Tatsuya, my darling child." Maya replied coldly, her eyes warning him.

Nodding, the Shiba retreated. The woman by his side stared at Maya suspiciously. Maya sneered at the woman and felt her hackles rise when the woman gazed at her child distastefully.

"Shiba, control your mistress!" Hayama snapped, his own hackles rising. Tatsurou grabbed the arm of the woman, his own face pale with fear.

"A peasant dares to stare at my son like this? How daring of you. You met be bored of living." Maya stated sweetly, her tone mocking. The woman, Furuha Sayuri, blushed in anger and made a step but froze when Tatsurou tightened his grip.

"A child has no business here and neither do you. I've never seen you before." Sayuri snapped, unaware of just who she was actually snapping at.

"Oho? You really are tired of being alive, little girl." Maya sneered. Tatsurou felt even greater fear in him at the audacity of his lover for snapping at the most powerful magician in Japan.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Tatsurou snapped at his lover and mistress.

"Tatsurou?" Sayuri stared at him in confusion, "Why are you so pale?"

"That's because you're snapping at the Yotsuba Maya, the owner of the company." He hissed. Sayuri immediately paled as she stared at the cold goddess in front of her. This was the Queen of the Night? And she had just snapped at her?!

"I-I-I…" Sayuri stuttered, "I-i didn't know that it was you."

"Indeed. Tatsurou, the moment you conceive a child with Miya, your marriage with her is over and she along with the child will return to the Yotsuba family. I will not have Miya or my niece or nephew and by extension, the Yotsuba main house, suffer the humiliation. You will be the child's father but you will never be able to reveal that, interact as their father, nor claim them." Maya stated coldly, "It will be known that the child's father died and Miya is a widow. It will be as if you never married Miya."

Tatsurou paled even further and staggered to the wall, staring vacantly at nothing. He knew that Maya was cruel but not to the point of cutting him out of his child's life. He knew that Maya would be displeased if she learned about

Maya just sneered deeper and swept past without a glance back, Hayama following while glancinging at the pair with disgust. Entering the lab, she smiled politely once more. Noticing movement from her son, she looked down and blinked slightly in surprise when she saw his keen eyes analyzing all and everything. Giggling softly, she just knew that her sone will become her pride in the future and cement the Yotsuba name into history.

Finishing her business, Maya and her son as well as Hayama left quickly, returning to the mansion.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: the Ten Master Clan Meeting i. Kissing Incident

It has been two and a half years since since her Tatsuya was born. At the age of two, Tatsuya is now a certified child genius, and mastering the basics of engineering like no one else's business. Maya saw her son's gift in engineering and ordered for a department to be made when Tatsuya turned fifteen and for all the basics to be made.

Currently, Maya sat across from her sister, drinking tea in the Yotsuba mansion's inside garden. Miya sat across from her, cradling her baby in her arms. Tatsuya and Miyuki had officially met a few months ago, a few days after Miyuki's birth. As per Maya's words, Miya and Miyuki severed all relations with Tatsurou and the father of Miyuki and Miya's husband was put in as deceased. Both moved back into the Yotsuba mansion once more once Miya was fully recovered and Miyuki was deemed ready for travel.

Miyuki seemed to be very fond of Tatsuya while Tatsuya the same, but only platonically. Tatsuya was called Miyuki's big brother, which he accepted in a pleased manner. Maya let her son do as he pleased and so far, she felt the idea was perfectly reasonable. He had made friends with Yoshida Mikihito, the heir of the Yoshida, quickly. Whereas the clan viewed the Yoshida as weak, Maya and Tatsuya saw them as powerful allies. Now, both parties viewed each other as allies thanks to their heirs being the best of friends. They were such good friends that both tended to go over to each other's houses for play dates.

Currently, her Tatsuya was playing tag with the Yoshida heir, Mikihito. Of course, Tatsuya being her son, he was dominating the game but taking it easy on Mikihito.

"Maya, why did you want Miyuki and I to move back here?" Miya asked her sister curiously.

"I meant exactly what I said. Shiba is an unfavorable branch in our Yotsuba clan right now and Tatsurou is in a precarious position, not that he knows. That and I felt that Tat-chan would benefit with a sister to care for." Maya easily answered, sipping her tea.

Miya examined her sister before stating confidently, "Becoming a mother really did change you."

Maya smiled and replied, "And it hasn't you?"

Seeing her sister's point, Miya conceded to her sister with a side. Smiling in satisfaction, Maya stood and went over to her son and his friend. Kneeling next to her child, she smiled gently and asked, "Are any of you hungry? We still have a few minutes before we have to head to the annual meeting."

Looking up at his friend, Tatsuya nodded. Standing, the two year old help his friend up and both walked hand in hand to the table with Maya. Helping the two get into their seats, Maya sat in her own and ordered for lunch to be served. Continuing their tea, the two women made sure that the children were fed, enjoying the blushes of the children when they made a mess on their faces. Finishing lunch, the group got ready before they left for the meeting. Before they left though, Miya handed Miyuki to her nanny and her personal guardian.

Arriving at the conference building, and with everyone out of the car, Maya turned to take a roll check. Seeing that she had all of her people, the group turned and entered the building. Maya and Miya made a clear show of dominance, with both being the most powerful women of the Yotsuba clan and both having been reunited once more under their clan. Tatsuya walked in from of his mother, dressed in a child sized formal suit, complete with his tie and shoes. Not unlike anyone of the group though, the Yotsuba heir's own facial expression was polite but cold, just like his own mother and aunt. Next to him, Yoshida Mikihito smiled serenly, dressed in a traditional red and white hakama with geta on his sock clad feet. Even though the Yoshida heir was not supposed to be there, the Yotsubas were more than enough to intimidate anyone and everyone into silencing their protests. Stopping before the chamber, Maya took that moment to settle last moment affairs.

"Miya, I want you to protect the children. I know that both of them are more than enough to deal with threats, but the principal still stands." Maya commanded, Miya agreeing easily, knowing the true reason behind Maya's words. Even though Mikihito was trained for a few months by Miya and assisted by Tatsuya, the Yoshida was still in the mind set that he was weak and thus could not fight as well as he actually could.

"Mikihito-kun, make sure that you stay by Tatsuya at all times. We wouldn't want to kill someone for trying to mess with you." Maya cooed in a twisted but comforting way. Having long been used to the Yotsuda clan's twisted sense of teaching a lesson, Mikihito was unfazed by her words and only nodded happily. As young as he was, he knew what the reason for him being here with the Yotsubas was. Although he wasn't a genius like his friend, Mikihito was plenty smart himself and often acted as Tatsuya's advisor on all things common. He knew from the moment that Maya told him and his parents that he'd be attending the meeting of the 10 master clans that she wished for him to become one of Tatsuya's confidents and advisors. The second part is mostly because he was the closest person to Tatsuya other than his family. Seeing the opportunity for their son to rise in the ranks while being with his friend, they accepted her proposition immediately. Hence why he was here.

To be 100% truthful, the only reason why Mikihito allowed this to pass was because he would be able to stay with his first and closest friend. Unlike the Yoshida clan and his parents, Mikihito was sincere in his thoughts that his friend would one day rise to the top and that he wanted to help him get there. For the first person who Mikihito didn't know at all to want to help and befriend, Mikihito would abandon his serene self and engage in combat, putting his own innate cunning into action. Golden eyes shone with venomous ambition, hidden by his closing of his eyes and the raising of his sleeve to hide his "hesitance". Mikihito was ridiculed all his life by others, calling him weak, all the while holding back his dark ambitious side, but no more. For Tatsuya, all enemies and potential threats will be negated, and if need be, eliminated. After all, onmyoujis have long perfected the art of silencing enemies.

Reverting back to his usual self, Mikihito glanced at his friend and met a cool, knowing gaze. Laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head, Mikihito knew that he couldn't hide anything from his best friend. Tatsuya only smiled and turned his attention back to his mother. Like Tatsuya, Maya and Miya were not fooled by the serene mask that the Yoshida showed the world. Both knew that the onmyouji had a darker side and were delighted when they discovered just how much hanging around the Yotsuda had allowed said dark side to show itself. Both women very much approved and were happy for Tatsuya; not only did the heir gain a life long friend, but he also gained a hidden ace. Maya cared greatly for the young Yoshida when he proved his loyalty to her dear Tatsuya by eliminating assassins before they could even get in the property on his way to see his friend. The sight of the young Yoshida's uncaring eyes, so full of venomous bloodthirsty, as he bloodlessly killed the would be assassins endeared him to her and she, in turn, offered the Yoshida a place by Tatsuya's side as his advisor, which Mikihito immediately took, much to her delight. Claiming herself as the boy's godmother, she introduced him to the clan as Tatsuya's best friend, advisor, and an honorary Yotsuba. Let it be said that the clan honored deed done to protect their heir and quickly accepted him into their ranks.

Finishing her last minute protocols, Maya stood and opened the doors of the chamber. As a group, they entered the chamber, the doors closing behind them. All eyes, wary or fearful, were on them as they went to the Yotsuba seat. Taking her seat, Maya picked up her son and placed him on her lap. Using him as a teddy bear, she enjoyed the feeling of her obedient son letting her cuddle him. Mentally giggling, she smiled passively at all that dared to star at her. Those eyes soon widened when they saw the close resemblance of her son to herself, which caused her to break into dark giggled in her mind. Behind her and to the left, Miya sat with Mikihito also in her lap, both settling in to enjoy the show.

As soon as all the clan heads and their entourages arrived and were seated, the meeting began. Maya drowned out all the noise while Tatsuya listened and observed with rapture, taking in information just in case the clan needed it.

Of course, with the curious sight that was mother and son, someone just HAD to say something. Not that this was a bad thing but…

"Ne, is he your son?" Came a young boy's voice. The mother and sone duo looked down and saw a young boy, about the same age or a year older than Tatsuya, with red hair staring up at them with curiosity in his eyes. Down the table, Gouki noticed and his slight panic caused him to choke. Even with his son being as curious as a child is supposed to be, he never expected Masaki to go up to the notorious Yotsuba clan head to ask whether or not the child was her's. Well, not that Gouki was complaining. He was torn between being proud of his son and being anxious for his son. Masaki just stared up at the pretty lady and the child that she held in her lap. Smiling gently, knowing that the boy was the Ichijou heir, Maya placed her son down in front of the red head.

"Why, yes he is, kawaii shonen-chan." Maya replied proudly and easily. From her peripheral view, she noticed several of the clan heads pale in realization and unanimously come to one conclusion: the Yotsuba finally have their long prayed for heir, for any child of Maya's was destined to become a massive influence in magic.

Mikihito observed the newcomer curiously, mentally collecting information. He hummed softly when he noticed the gaze of the redhead towards his friend. That was the final mark that he needed, thought Mikihito as he classified the boy as a possible ally but also a possible enemy, but an unconventional one. Unlike typical enemies, this one would intentionally become his friend's rival for his friend's attention. Somehow, Mikihito had a feeling that this one would not get along with Miyuki in the future.

Sad to say that Mikihito would be proven right by the many fights that Miyuki and Masaki got into, each trying to outdo the other in trying to get Tatsuya's attention.

Leaning in, and following the weird voice/instinct in his head, Masaki placed a hand on the frozen and tense Yotsuba heir's cheek and peck it before running off. Maya watched in utter amusement and surprise while Gouki started hacking in shock. Jumping down from Miya's lap, Mikihito ran to his friend, panicking when he saw his friend's soul practically leave his body.

"Tat-chan, don't die!" He cried as he caught his friend. This was the final strike for Maya, who broke into hysterical giggles. Even though she didn't want to give her only child away, she was salivating thinking about the genes that the Ichijou could provide her child and the clan.

It was also this first meeting that caused the Yotsuba clan to label one Ichijou Masaki as an enemy, thanks to the red haired Ichijou's behavior towards their treasure, i.e. the Kissing Incident as it will be forever known to the world in amusement, but would be cursed by the Yotsuba main family.


	4. Chapter 3

It has been fourteen years since the incident and, to be honest, Tatsuya never thought about IT again. Now, the young Yotsuba was ready to enter high school. Finishing up with his uniform, Tatsuya gave himself a once over before being satisfied with his appearance and left his room, going downstairs to the kitchen, his overcoat and school bag laid on the sofa neatly. From the moment that he had told his mother and clan that he wanted to go to First High School with his cousin, the main family immediately went into motion to get everything ready for him. His aunt had contacted Miyuki, who had a house to herself and her guardian since she was going to the middle school, who was delighted to hear that her cousin was coming and immediately agreed to Tatsuya staying with her and her guardian.

Unlike the others of his clan, Tatsuya had no need for protection. Being the strongest magician of his generation in the Yotsuba clan, he was fully capable of defending himself. If anything, it was his enemies who needed to have a guardian. From the moment that he got home from the Ten Master Clans meeting fourteen years ago, he was pushed into training immediately, with each of his instructors claiming that "it was for his own protection against that red haired fiend". Till this day, he had no clue about just who this "fiend" was. With him, he carried his two special CADs, his model "Trident", the two finest works of art he had ever created.

He worried not for money, thanks to his mother's birthday gift to him: his own specialized department in FLT. Independent and funded personally from Maya herself, Tatsuya was given complete control and was rewarded with his department, the Silver Taurus department, being the most profitable and well know. Of course, this also meant that all that they made and earned would go straight to Maya first. Even then, the rest of the company's departments tried to gain access to the Silver Taurus department but ultimately failed when they met the wall that was the Yotsuba sisters. Miya assisted because she wanted to see what her nephew would accomplish given free reign, Maya because she wanted her son to work at his full potential. Of course, the sisters also did this because it frustrated Shiba Tatsurou and his mistress when they failed to get their hands on the Silver Taurus department.

Miya especially found pleasure in doing this, and informing them that the head of the department, Mr. Silver Taurus himself, was none other than her darling nephew, Maya's own son, Yotsuba Tatsuya himself. That caused Sayuri to try and convince the young heir to join her or even threaten him, both which failed when she realized that the son was just as formidable as his mother, if not more because unlike Maya, Tatsuya was apathetic most of the time. Of course, having Mikihito as the vice-department head made things easier. When Tatsuya didn't want to deal with the persistent woman, he often sent Mikihito who put a permanent stop to her efforts by giving her a glimpse of just what he was capable of doing for the sake of his friend.

Thanks to all this, Tatsuya had a steady income for both himself, his friend, and his clan, all the while keeping what he wanted and giving the subpar (according to Yotsuba standards) works to Miya. Because it was according to the clan's standards, the subpar works were commonly called extremely high grade and regarded to be the best. Hence, the Silver Taurus department, the ST department, earned their fame and reputation. Not only that, but it also became the one department that many wanted to enter thanks to the kind treatment and amazing leadership of both Tatsuya and Mikihito. Of course, seeing the genius mind of Mr. Silver Taurus himself and the sharp eye for details of Mikihito working together to make and improve an invention was also a plus. Thereafter, it was well known that all of the workers in the ST department loved their bosses and their work. They often got bonuses and compliments as well as help and that increased their willingness to work and their loyalty to their bosses. The department got so big that Maya had a whole new building made for them, away from the company, and made them their own company. So now, instead of Silver Taurus belonging to FLT, it was now it's own company under Maya herself, handing over FLT to Miya.

Maya saw Tatsuya staying with Miyuki and her guardian as only temporary, as she told her son. According to her, he only had to stay their until his new home was finished and fully refurbished. After that, she expected Tatsuya and Mikihito to move their and continue their work along with their studies. Seeing no problem with the offer and viewing each other platonically, both easily agreed.

Tatsuya shook his head internally and focused on his cooking. A few minutes later, he was placing down plates of omurice on the table just as Miyuki and her guardian, Sakurai Minami, entered the room. A minuscule smile on his face, Tatsuya greeted them.

"Ohayo, Miyuki, Minami-san." The gentle Yotsuba greeted. Unlike his mother and Miya, he was actually gifted and could actually cook without burning down the kitchen.

"Ohayō, nii-sama!" Chirped Miyuki in greeting to her cousin as she took her seat. At the age of fifteen herself, she had grown to be a beauty, much like Miya herself in appearance. The young girl cared greatly about her cousin, viewing him as both her idol and an older sibling she never had. In another universe, she would've fallen for him, but not this one for the only thing that he loved was his work. She was possessive of him, that she could admit that easily. But to be fair, she saw him as her older sibling, which had been that way for years. She often got into glaring matches with others of her age because of it. Like the others of the Yotsuba main house, she viewed none as worthy for her "older brother".

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Tatsuya-sama." Returned Minami formally as she bowed before taking her seat. Being a branch member of the Yotsuba clan, she was taught to always respect her higher-ups, especially the heir of the Maya-sama, her only son, Tatsuya. The thought of being related to the Yotsuba heir made her stutters. As a guardian, she strived to protect her lady, Shiba Miyuki. As a woman, she admired her lady. As a magician however, she admired Tatsuya-sama. At a young age, the male was already revolutionizing magic and becoming the strongest magician of his generation from the family. Becoming the Maya of his generation, he served as her and other's idol in the ways of magic.

"Hurry and eat now. We wouldn't want you to be late, now would we?" He said as he began eating. Taking the cue from him, both Miyuki and Minami also began to eat. The trio finished a few minutes later, placing their dirty dishes in the dishwasher and turning it on. Grabbing their stuff, the three left the house.

Closing the door and locking it, Tatsuya walked in front, a smile appearing on his face when he saw his oldest best friend waiting for him outside of the gate.

"Ohayō, Tat-chan." Greeted the Yoshida. Fourteen years had indeed changed the onmyouji. Gone were his babyish features. In their place were soft, slightly feminine features, elegant and symmetric. Golden eyes still held their gentle gaze. Shooting up in height, the Yoshida was only a few inches shorter than Tatsuya himself. He was as slim and pale as ever.

"Ohayō, Miki." The Yatsuba responded as he opened the gate and stepped out. Turning to Miyuki, he told her that he'd see her later before turning around and leaving, ignoring her pout.

"Nee, Tat-chan, Leo said to meet him up at the main gate." Miki relayed their other best friend's message, with Tatsuya nodding. Both of them had met the other boy when they were off discovering the forest on one of their vacations together. Finding Saijou Leohart was not a part of their plans but that was fine since he quickly integrated into their group easily. From then on, where one was, the other two were near. Both Miki and Leon knew that Tatsuya was destined for great things, so both swore their loyalty to him. Under the Yotsuba clan, both grew jumps and leaps. Unlike his other two friends, Leonhart wasn't mentally gifted, but he was physically gifted. With Tatsuya as the main brain, both acted as his arms and legs, working in perfect synchro, to the point that it amazed all of their families. Maya was especially delighted and spent the next few minutes hugging and praising her son, not that Mikihiko and Leonhart were any better with their own parents.

Eventually, the pair arrived at the the school. Immediately, they found their friend. After all, who could ignore their friend who was waving and calling their names? Both smiled at each other in exasperation before they headed to their friend.

"Ohayō, Leon." Mikihiko greeted the boisterous male, Tatsuya nodding in greeting.

"Ohayō, Tatsu, Miki!" The Saijou greeted as he grinned widely. They all shared a laugh, or in Tatsuya's case, a smile, before going to the auditorium. On their way, all three ignored the whispers of the students around them.

"Look, it's them."

"It's the Impenetrable Trio."

"I heard that all of them are prodigies in some way, shape, or form."

"Look, it's the Yoshida heir who's bringing back the old magics and making them on pair with modern magic, "the Shadow" Yoshida Mikihiko. I heard that he's a the silent ace."

"It's the "White Knight" Saijou Leonhart. I heard that he excels in physical combat and has never been defeated in it."

"Hey, it's THE Yotsuba heir himself. I heard that he's a genius."

"I heard that he makes his own CADs."

All these rumors made the trio amused, especially the ones who were gossiping about Tatsuya himself.

"Looks like this year's students are brave. To think that they're gossiping about Tat-chan…They must be bored of living." Mikihiko laughed softly, a hint of his venomous side in the undertone of his words.

"Ignore it, Miki. Sheep will always be sheep." Leonhart scoffed, eyeing the students distastefully. Ever since he became friends with Tatsuya and Mikihiko, he learned to filter out the rumors. They served no purpose to him or his friends any purpose, other than migraines. Entering the auditorium, the group found a set of three chairs in the middle section. With Tatsuya in the middle seat, and Leon and Miki on either side, each regal and imposing, they made a huge impression on the school. That was the moment that they became one of the most imposing groups in the whole academy.


End file.
